


【影日】光影重疊

by yuuyin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 20x16, M/M, 時空穿越
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuyin/pseuds/yuuyin
Summary: 「就是、那個影山喜歡我欸。」日向努力表達自己的訝異：「那個球場上的國王、初三第一次見面就對我喊這三年我在幹嘛的人、前一陣子還說寧願自己一個人接球、發球、扣球的影山──！」
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 32





	【影日】光影重疊

今天影山是20歲的生日。  
蛋糕是訓練結束後晝神隊長推出來的，有弟弟妹妹的人似乎很習慣營造這種氣氛，倒是讓不習慣過生日的影山僵硬得不知所措。  
星海跳起來強迫在他頭上戴上壽星專屬的圓錐帽，此刻的影山不再是球場上的國王，反而像是被隊友簇擁的小王子。  
如果日向在的話肯定會說他像機器人──這個念頭也只出現短短一剎那，隨後在眾人歌聲中煙消雲散。  
他在眾人鼓舞下閉眼許願，三個對他來講著實有點太多，希望AD拿下賽季第一、希望大家身體健康能上場比賽，最後一個該許什麼──  
影山睜開眼吹熄蠟燭。身為壽星自然分到一大塊蛋糕，他很少吃甜食，總覺得自己呼吸都充滿甜膩膩的奶油味。收下牛島和星海送的護膝和全套指甲養護工具後，他結巴地道完謝走回房間，忍不住鬆了一口氣。

打開燈的瞬間，他察覺到房間裡不對勁。  
並不是什麼難以發現的跡象，畢竟鼓成一團小山似的棉被底下明顯有東西在底下，而且還不自然地抖動著，彷彿怕被發現的小老鼠在顫抖一樣。  
他驀地想起前陣子教練提起的偷偷闖入球隊中的狂熱粉絲，感覺到不妙。  
影山心底一緊，悄悄後退幾步，打算開門找隔壁房的不管誰都好──這顯然不是他一個人可以解決的現象。  
退後時沒注意到床旁擺著的握力器，不小心撞到掉落在地板上滾出聲響。那一聲宛如警示的鳴響，同時敲在兩個人心上，震得他們心裡發慌。

影山還沒反應過來時，看見被子從底下猛然掀開，昨晚還在睡的枕頭猛然砸到自己臉上。  
「妖怪、快快快走開！」那道聲音慌亂地喊著：「而且妖怪長得跟影山好像！連妖怪都知道影山的臉最可怕了嗎！」  
腦袋還沒意識到熟悉的聲音是誰，長久以來的反射神經使影山下意識地開口罵：「吵死了呆子！小聲點！」  
脫口而出的那刻，兩個人都愣住了。

「影、山……？」躲在被子裡的生物露出標誌性的橙髮和眼睛，看著他的臉彷彿感到不確定，戰戰兢兢地問：「請問你是……影山的哥哥嗎？」  
「我沒有哥哥。」影山看著面前相比起最後一次見面時，縮水很多的日向，突然感到許久未見的棘手：「我就是影山，影山飛雄。你這個呆子。」

※

影山拖過房間唯一一張椅子，跟坐在床上的日向面面相覷。清了下喉嚨，核對剛剛聽到的資訊：「所以你現在高一，正在集訓，吃了午飯後覺得很睏，偷懶打瞌睡後醒來就在這？」  
日向從床上跳起來抗議：「才不是偷懶！是休息！」  
偷懶跟休息對影山來講沒有太大的意義，他懶得跟小自己4歲的日向爭辯，不過這個反應倒是讓他確認這真的是日向本人沒錯。

不是幻覺。影山盯著面前不長也不短的橙髮，忍不住想著那呆子去巴西前到底剪頭髮沒？  
這時候影山才注意到從剛剛到現在，日向一直躲在他的棉被裡，只肯探出一個頭，像隻警戒的兔子。忍不住扯了下他的被子問：「呆子，你一直在裡面幹嘛？」  
「……有點冷。」日向哼哼地說，似乎不想在他面前承認這件事。

影山這時候才注意到對方穿著的似乎是短袖短褲，以往集訓的時候都在夏天，日向穿著這樣跑當然沒問題。但在今天只有五度的東京，房間的暖氣剛開，這樣的穿著明顯不夠保暖。  
影山起身，不顧被他嚇到猛然往後一縮的日向，打開衣櫃翻找半天，最後拿出一件眼熟的外套遞給他：「這件可以吧。」

日向接過純黑色的外套，抖開才發現背後有著眼熟的白字。  
烏野高校排球部。

日向猛地抬起頭，臉上露出從剛剛到現在第一個、他記憶中日向非常開心時會露出的笑容：「你還留著這個？」  
影山沒有回答這個顯而易見的問題。他看著日向來回翻轉著外套，像聖誕節拿到禮物的小朋友一樣興奮，察覺他從剛剛開始下意識的防備終於逐漸鬆懈。  
日向驚喜地穿上外套，從醒來到現在這個環境一直都給他一種懸空的不安，影山的外套意外地給他安全感，似乎讓他跟現在的時空有了連結，連同面前看起來兇惡程度加倍的影山MAX版都沒那麼可怕。

外套太長，即使穿上日向也要努力地往上折幾折才能讓自己的手伸出來。他環顧四周，拿起放在床頭的阿德郎造型布偶，「我剛才就想問了！影山你現在在阿德勒嗎？」  
「嗯。」影山看著抓著玩偶的日向，忽略心底一股陌生的感覺。  
「好厲害啊！」日向雙眼發光地望著他，「阿德勒是V1吧？那隊友呢，你的隊友有誰？」  
「你現在認識的應該只有牛島前輩跟……星海前輩？」影山不記得了。  
「太酷了！」日向大喊完後，不甘心地在床上翻滾：「跟他們一起打球一定很棒！他們很強吧！」  
「別亂滾。」影山一手按住了他：「嗯，很強。」  
「那、大地前輩他們呢？他們過得好嗎？」  
日向像把課堂上的求知慾都發揮到此刻，睜大眼睛乖巧地像是求知慾旺盛的好學生。影山難得的像有耐心的老師替他解惑，在交代完自己了解的動向後，發覺日向突然像隻烏龜似的一動也不動。

「喂。」影山沒耐心，戳了戳這隻不動如山的日向龜，「你不問自己嗎？」  
「……不要直接說出來啊，笨蛋山。」日向糾結地抬起頭，遲疑很久，彷彿鼓起全身上下的勇氣，才能看著影山問出那句話：「那我呢？」  
看著帶著希冀眼神的日向，影山緩緩地道：「你在巴西，練習沙排。」  
影山原本以為會聽到日向像稱讚別人那樣，好棒、真酷、超厲害之類的，沒想到他只是唔了一聲後，回應：「這樣啊。」  
沒有得到預料中的反應，影山忍不住問：「什麼意思？」  
「什麼？」  
「『這樣啊』是什麼意思？」影山直拗地問：「你聽起來似乎一點都不意外。」  
「說不意外不太可能，畢竟巴西很遠吧？」日向承認。  
「在地球的對面。」  
「真的好遠啊。」日向捏了捏阿德郎的鳥喙，突然笑了，「但是影山很強吧。」  
「什麼？」  
「因為影山很強，我很弱。」日向說：「我必須去能讓我變強的地方訓練，所以也不怎麼意外了。」  
影山頓時覺得喉嚨乾澀，「你已經想過了？」  
「多少有預料到吧。」日向有些不確定地說著，但看向影山的眼神卻無比堅定，「畢竟是你先提的，日本的頂端、世界的舞台不是嗎？」

他的確說過這句話，影山驟然回憶起來。那對影山而言是很久以前的一句詢問，但對現在的日向來說清晰地彷彿昨天才發生。影山不太記得當時自己是用什麼心情問日向，不過顯然對方從那一刻起一直銘記在心。  
日向是不可能只為了這句話選擇進入職業排球這條道路的，他如此熱愛排球，視它為賴以為生的空氣，即使當時自己沒問這句話，日向肯定在將來也會選擇這條道路。影山心知肚明這點，卻還是忍不住想，自己是不是提早把這個選項放在日向面前，而日向就像隻面前被吊著胡蘿蔔的驢，傻傻地跟上。

影山不自覺地激動起來，看著面前渾然不覺，但同時在這個時空、地球另一端努力追逐的人。他無法理解自己激動的理由，卻不耽誤他開口道：「呆子。」  
日向不懂自己為何又突然被罵，習慣地跳起來反駁：「你才是呆子！笨蛋──山！」  
如同鼓舞日向的話語，一股熟悉的聲音驟然響起，打斷影山想反駁的聲音。他愣了下，看著倏地面紅耳赤的日向，問：「你肚子餓了？」  
「嗯……」  
「不是剛吃過午餐嗎？」  
「太緊張了、現在放鬆下來，所以……」日向支支吾吾地試圖解釋，最後胡亂下了總結：「因為我還在長高！」  
日向原本以為會被影山嘲笑，沒想到聽見他問：「咖哩？」  
「什麼？」  
「只有POWER咖哩。」影山重複一遍：「要嗎？」  
「好、好。」  
日向訥訥地答應後，看著影山走出房間後，才有心情仔細端詳房內的擺設。

一醒來發現自己在柔軟的床舖上時，日向還想著是不是哪個前輩把他扛回到休息室內，但等到他從棉被中鑽出來後，才發現自己在一個根本沒印象的房間。腦中突然浮現前一晚田中前輩說的深夜怪談，加上聽到門外傳來的腳步聲，迫使他還沒完全伸出去的腳又縮回床上，像把頭埋進土裡的鴕鳥，躲在棉被裡瑟瑟發抖。

但如果當時有開燈的話自己說不定就不會感到那麼害怕了，日向逞強地想，因為這個房間內的擺設跟影山在宮城的家裡幾乎一模一樣。  
擺設簡潔，除了必需用品外什麼多餘的物品都沒有──阿德郎玩偶不算的話。

除此之外……日向的視線在瞄到床頭櫃上的相框時一頓，伸手拿下。  
裡面夾著張他們五個人的合照，背景看起來是在烏野的體育館內。月島、谷地和他的頭髮明顯都比現在長了許多，身上球衣的號碼也不同。山口的背號是1，日向在心裡推敲了下，那應該是高三的他們。  
兩年後的他們嗎？日向很難想到那麼久遠以後的未來，對現在的他而言，滿腦子只有如何讓自己變得更強、可以打贏更多場球賽、讓自己能在場上站著更久一點。  
但未來的他似乎想像得比現在更遠一點，所以才會義無反顧地選擇飛到地球另一邊。

日向把相框放回去時，不小心壓到玻璃膜，相框受到力量自然而然地翻轉半圈，日向才發現這個相框原來是雙面的。  
日向把它翻了個面，發現背後的照片只有兩個人。  
是他跟影山的合照。

他們穿著烏野黑色的那套隊服，站在熟悉的體育館內，陽光從未拉上的窗簾撒進球場，切割成分界線。他們一人在明一人在暗，看似對立的光影卻被碰撞在一起的雙拳連接。他們是和諧的對立面，是無論身在何處都能緊密相連。  
日向盯著這張被特意藏在看似普通朋友合照的相片，感受到自己的心臟忽然加快速度跳動。影山是個很容易懂的人，他做任何事都有他的原因，而且答案通常都出乎意料的直率。所以這張照片的出現絕非偶然，它的意思表達更為直接。  
雖然日向在學科上的成績勉勉強強，但在針對影山的閱讀理解時通常都能拿到很高的分數，這次大概也不意外。

門被打開了，影山端著剛熱好的咖哩走進來，他看見日向手上拿著的相框，還來不及反應時，日向先發制人的開口。  
「影山。」日向不假思索地脫口而出：「你是不是喜歡我？」

※

喀的一聲，浴室的門開了。

影山轉頭想叮嚀日向記得吹頭髮時，看見日向現在的樣子瞬間發懵。  
「影山。」日向頭上蓋著毛巾，死死地抓著走一步就會掉落的褲子，有些不甘心地說：「太大件了。」  
何止是太大件。高一的日向只有那麼一點高而已，而現在影山早已突破當年的身高，光T恤穿在日向身上都是超大尺碼，能遮住他的大腿。

「忍耐點。」影山尷尬地轉移視線，總不能跟星海前輩借吧？  
「那我不穿褲子了。」不顧影山試圖想阻止，日向乾脆地放開手讓根本穿不上的褲子滑到地上，看著撇過頭不肯直視著他的影山，恍然大悟道：「你在害羞嗎？影山君。」  
「少囉嗦！」  
影山伸手把他摁到椅子上，拿出吹風機不顧日向的掙扎往那頭溼答答的橙髮吹，用吵雜的風聲蓋掉日向的調侃。  
他粗魯地揉亂那頭捲毛，像是在擼家裡好脾氣的小動物似的毫無顧忌。  
頭髮雖然不是日向的第二生命，但被扯到還是會痛，日向委屈地坐在位置上，享受影山並不怎麼專業的服務。  
「下次我絕對不會指名你。」日向在結束後抱怨。  
「閉嘴。」影山沒好氣地說。  
日向站起身時，影山才發現他現在只有自己胸膛那麼高。或許是因為剛才的打鬧，日向大半個肩膀都露出來，更別提顯而易見的鎖骨。他剛洗好澡，全身上下都散發著溫暖的、原本只會出現在影山身上的味道。  
「……我去洗澡。」影山別過頭，拿著睡衣往浴室走去。

等到他從浴室出來時，日向已經裹緊他的被子在床上躺好。  
現在是冬天，影山自然沒有要把日向趕到地上睡的想法，但看著日向把所有被子都捲在自己身上彷彿毛毛蟲的防備架式，無奈地說：「……我不會把你趕下床。」  
日向努力翻了個身，用眼神盯著他，詢問他真實性。  
「真的！呆子！」  
日向勉強接受這個答案，往床旁滾了一圈，讓棉被從自己身上鬆開後，像真正的主人般拍了拍空著的床鋪：「來啊，影山。」口氣像公園的老人招呼下棋。  
影山忍耐著不捏住那顆他剛親手吹好的毛茸茸橙髮。

運動選手各個人高馬大，阿德勒自然不會苛待他們的球員，每間房都是加大的雙人床。所以即使此刻影山上床，躺下一個身高不足一米七的日向還是綽綽有餘。  
察覺到影山已經在床上躺好，日向像尋求溫暖的小動物緩緩湊近。  
「影山。」他猶豫地問：「你真的喜歡我？」  
影山閉著眼，沒有正面回應，「害怕就離我遠一點。」  
「我才不怕。」日向在漆黑的房間裡嚷嚷，然而在片刻後小聲地說：「我只是有點驚訝。」  
「驚訝什麼？」  
「就是、那個影山喜歡我欸。」日向努力表達自己的訝異：「那個球場上的國王、初三第一次見面就對我喊這三年我在幹嘛的人、前一陣子還說寧願自己一個人接球、發球、扣球的影山──！」  
影山聽著日向細數這些回憶，彷彿聽見自己的黑歷史般羞恥，「因為你那時候太弱了！」  
日向聽到這句反而不氣餒，他立刻爬起來湊到影山面前，興奮地問：「所以我現在很強嗎？強到影山願意喜歡我了嗎？」  
這呆子到底在問什麼？影山怒氣沖沖地翻身背對著他，不耐煩地說：「睡覺！」  
日向不屈不撓地搖他：「影山你是早睡早起的老人嗎？我們聊一下。」  
「聊什麼？聊未來的你會不會喜歡我嗎？」影山怒極反笑，他不懂現在這個日向腦袋在想什麼。他翻身把日向壓在自己身下，準備威脅他再不睡的話會發生什麼下場時，發現對方的嘴角有一塊不明顯的瘀青：「⋯⋯這是什麼？」

日向在他輕壓自己嘴角感到疼痛時，才懂他在問什麼，齜牙咧嘴地回應：「打架。」  
「跟誰？」  
「你。」日向補充：「高一的影山君。」  
影山皺著眉，朦朧地回憶起似乎真的有這件往事。那時候的他氣到不行，下手沒個輕重，事後冷戰好幾天，所以也沒仔細關注對方的傷勢。  
「痛嗎？」影山猶豫地問。  
「痛！」日向大聲地說，像抓住機會可以肆意抱怨的小孩，扯住影山的衣角，咕噥道：「……但我好久沒跟你說話了。」  
影山聽出日向口中的一絲寂寞，他知道日向口中的這個「你」不是現在的他，但現在終於可以理解日向為什麼堅持要跟他說話。

他們平躺在同一張床上，安靜地像練習結束後躺在草地上休息一樣，四周寂靜無聲，唯有對方的呼吸聲與自己的心跳規律同步。  
「會不會喜歡你的這件事，是未來的我要回應的。」日向突然開口道：「所以現在的我沒辦法告訴你。」  
「喔。」影山乾巴巴地說。  
「雖然不是很想承認。」日向憋著一股氣，突然氣呼呼地道：「但是我應該很容易就被看出來吧！所以你再多觀察一點啊！未來的影山君不是很厲害的舉球員嗎！」  
影山聽著以前的日向在指點自己怎麼追未來的自己，突然覺得有點好笑：「嗯。」  
「我要睡覺了！」日向把頭埋進枕頭裡，悶聲道：「……生日快樂，20歲的影山。」  
「……謝謝。」影山有點驚訝，沒忍住伸手揉了揉那顆橘色腦袋，「晚安。」

影山半夜被忘記關靜音的手機吵醒。  
伸手摸到手機時，察覺原本躺在身邊的日向不見了。  
手機螢幕上顯示著00：00，彷彿幾個小時前發生的一切都像是他的一場夢。  
他點開手機，發現一分鐘前日向傳了條訊息給他。  
【日向：20歲的影山生日快樂！】  
【影山：呆子，你差點錯過。】  
【日向：！！！是嗎！！不是12小時嗎！！】  
【日向：……啊，是慢12小時。還好有提早一分鐘傳到。】

影山反覆咀嚼著這句話，突然間似乎讀懂了什麼，不禁在床上笑出來。

【影山：月島生日是什麼時候？】  
【日向：怎麼突然問這個？】  
【日向：好像是……12月？】

你這個呆子，影山忍不住想，雖然他不確定月島是幾月生日，但他很確定日向錯了兩次。  
第一次的時候是集訓晚間的無聊活動，快問快答中日向被抽問月島的生日，他大聲回答十二月後山口笑出聲，才發現自己根本記錯時間。  
月島那時候推了下眼鏡，冷笑著說：你以為誰都跟國王陛下一樣都是12月？  
日向回答錯誤失去反駁的先機，只好悻悻然地被損了好幾天，影山對他每提到這件事就憋屈的表情印象深刻。

最懂日向的人果然是日向自己，20歲的日向想也沒想到會被16歲的自己出賣。

【影山：我知道了。】  
【日向：？？？】  
【日向：知道什麼？】

知道你也喜歡我。

──他的第三個願望實現了。


End file.
